I'm Not Leaving You!
by Maria-Elric05
Summary: Maria has felt alone most of her life. That is until she met the five Gundam pilots. She was the one who had chosen each one of them and made sure that they were in the right place at the right time. She had become close to them all, especially Heero and


Gundam Wing

"I'm Not Leaving You!"

Author: Ashly Hayes

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Quatre&Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own Quatre or Gundam Wing, unfortunately. However, I do own Maria.

Summary: Maria has felt alone most of her life. That is until she met the five Gundam pilots. She was the one who had chosen each one of them and made sure that they were in the "right place at the right time". She had become close to them all, especially Heero and Quatre. Right now, her and Quatre were staying at her place on the outskirts of a city that Maria had grown up in and now Maria felt strong feelings toward Quatre, feelings that she had never felt before, which he also feels toward her but is a little afraid to tell her. Now with the frightening experience they are about to experience, their relationship is about to be tested. Can their friendship survive or will they grow apart?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat back on her porch, relaxing and nursing a cold glass of iced tea, the pitcher sitting near so she could refill her glass when she needed to. Her dear friend Quatre, who is a Gundam pilot of the gundam known as Sandrock, was inside relaxing and watching TV for any news about OZ or the Romafeller Foundation, the enemies of the colonies and Gundam pilots. Where the other pilots were, they didn't know.

Just then, Quatre came outside and sat down next to Maria.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Quatre." Said Maria.

"What're you doing out here?" Quatre asked.

"Just relaxing. And thinking I suppose." Said Maria.

"About what?" asked Quatre.

"A lot of things really. But mostly about you and the others. I just wish this would all be over. You guys are the only friends I've got and I don't want to lose any of you." Said Maria.

Quatre could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew that she had no family left. Her father had vanished when she was little and she had watched OZ murder her mother, brother, and sister's right in front of her eyes. She barely escaped, badly wounded from being shot in the side by one of the OZ soldiers. She passed out in an alley and woke up in a colony L4, which happened to be Quatre's home colony. That's how they met. The scientist that had built Sandrock was the one who had found Maria and saved her life. She was the one who had picked Quatre to pilot Sandrock. She had met him one day when she had visited his father, who was a family friend of her fathers. He had heard what had happened to Maria's family and offered to give her a place to live until she could get on her feet.

Maria ran into Quatre the next day while walking through the halls, thinking about what she was going to do with her life now that she had no one. Quatre saw her confusion and, being the caring and kind-hearted person he is, he offered to help her. Maria found that she had a lot in common with Quatre and immediately felt a deep connection with him. After that, Quatre and Maria quickly became friends and have been ever since.

After meeting Quatre, Maria went back to the scientist who had saved her and told him about Quatre and how he would be perfect to be the one to pilot Sandrock. The scientist had Maria bring in Quatre and the rest is history. Quatre was now the pilot of Sandrock with Maria fighting by his side with her own mobile suit that had been built for her by all five scientists shortly after the gundams had been built called Widow-maker. It was made with gundanium like the gundam's but it wasn't as powerful as the gundams were.

Maria would never let anything tear her and Quatre apart. She cared about him too much to let that and he has done so much for her. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't even be alive now. She would have just given up on life if she hadn't befriended Quatre and she was grateful. Still, she was ready at any time to give up her life for him and he knew that but wouldn't allow it, and she knew that. They both just knew each other too well. They could practically read each other's minds.

Quatre could almost see tears forming in Maria's eyes. He knew she was thinking about everything: her family, the day they met, and everything that has happened since. He took her in his arms and held her close. He wanted to shield her, protect her from all the sadness and danger in the world but he knew that was next to impossible. There were just some things you couldn't protect those you love from.

"You'll never lose us Maria. I promise. And hopefully all this will be over soon and we can go home. " said Quatre.

Maria melted into his embrace, snuggling into his neck, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew Quatre was blushing. He had never had a girlfriend but Maria knew that he was in love with her. She had seen it in his eyes every time he looked at her. And she was in love with him too and this was her way of telling him without having to form the words. Quatre's face stopped blushing and he smiled, closing his eyes and laying his face in her hair, inhaling its sweet scent. Neither had to say it, they knew.

Maria looked up at Quatre and their eyes met. Then, slowly, they both leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss, pulling each other close and pressing their lips firmly together. Time seemed to freeze as they remained locked in their kiss, showing each other the true feelings they felt for one another. Quatre's lips were soft and gentle against Maria's soft and sweet ones. They both felt like they were in heaven. They never wanted this moment to end.

After a few minutes, they did pull apart, looking each other in the eyes.

"I love you Maria Hana Sanderson." Said Quatre.

"And I love you Quatre Rebarba Winner." Said Maria.

Both smiled than reclaimed each other's lips, getting lost in the kiss again, shutting out the rest of the world. All that mattered to them right now was each other. They wanted to touch each other, feel every inch of each other.

Maria slowly began unbuttoning Quatre's shirt than pushed it and his vest off. Quatre unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off than pulled her into his lap, having her straddle him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria was pushing the toras suit she was in as fast as she could. She hoped she could make it in time, before it was too late. Heero had probably already beaten her.

"Hold on Quatre. Please, just hold on. Don't you dare give up on me." Said Maria.

Quatre was piloting Wing Zero, a gundam she had designed for the five scientists but she never thought they would build it. It was a gundam with a system that could practically think for itself and if the one piloting wasn't able to control it, the Zero System would control them. That is what the Zero System was doing to Quatre. And if she didn't hurry, Heero would end up killing Quatre, destroying the Wing Zero in the process. Maria didn't care if Heero destroyed Zero; she just cared about saving Quatre.

Just then, Maria spotted Quatre and Heero battling up ahead. Heero attacked Quatre, his beam saber raised high, ready to destroy Wing Zero and kill Quatre. Maria quickly brought out her own beam saber and activated it.

"NO, HEERO DON'T!" she cried, putting herself between Heero and Quatre and blocking Heero's attack with her beam saber.

Heero backed off. "Maria, what are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna let you kill him Heero." Said Maria.

"Get out of the way!" demanded Heero.

"No. I'm not moving Heero. If you wanna kill Quatre, you'll have to get through me first!" said Maria. She stayed ready in case Heero did actually try to get through her to get to Quatre.

"_Maria, please get out of here. This is between me and Heero. I don't wanna hurt you too. Please get away from me." _came Quatre's voice over the inter-comm.

"No Quatre, I won't. I'm staying here." Said Maria stubbornly. She hoped she knew what she was doing.

"_Maria, please."_ Quatre pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you Quatre. I love you. And if I have to give up my life to save you than so be it. I'm not afraid to die, but I am afraid of losing you. I couldn't bare it if I lost anyone else. I lost my family, don't make me lose you too." Said Maria.

Quatre was silent. Maria's words had touched him deeply. He had known everything she had just told him, she had just never actually said it to him before. She had only said it with her eyes, never spoken it. But now she had. She was ready to give up her life for him and wasn't afraid to do so, even if it meant dying by his or Heero's hands. He didn't know what to say to her now. It was clear that she had no intention of leaving without him.

Suddenly, Heero flew at him and attacked.

"No, Heero, stop! Leave him alone!" yelled Maria.

But Heero wasn't listening to her. He hit Wing Zero before Quatre even knew what was happening and he wasn't able to fight back, nor did he even try.

"Quatre!" cried Maria. She didn't know what to do. She had to stop Heero but she didn't want to hurt Quatre to do so. Then, she saw her opportunity and took it, knocking Heero away from Quatre.

"Damn it Maria, stay out of this! Don't make me kill you too." Said Heero.

"If that's what you must do than go ahead. I'm prepared to die but I will not let you hurt Quatre. I'm not afraid to fight you Heero." Said Maria.

"_No, Maria, please don't do this!" _pleaded Quatre, fear in his voice.

"It's alright Quatre. Everything's gonna be okay, I promise." Said Maria, calm and confidence in her voice.

Now her and Heero were locked in combat and all Quatre could do was sit and watch, but he was ready to rush in and save Maria if he had to. He wouldn't let Maria die because of him.

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue  
thought I heard you talking softly  
I turned on the lights the TV and the radio  
but still I can't escape the ghost of you_

_What is happening to me crazy some would say  
Where is the life that I recognize, gone away  
And I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world   
somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive_

_Passion or coincidence once prompted you to stay  
pride will tear us both apart  
Well now pride's gone out the window  
cross the rooftops runaway  
Left me in this vacuum of my heart_

_What is happening to me  
crazy some will say  
where is my friend when I need you most gone away  
But I won't cry for yesterday  
there's an ordinary world  
somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive_

_Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and grief  
Fear today forgot tomorrow  
Hear the news of holy war and holy need  
Ours is just a little sorrowed talk_

_And I won't cry for yesterday there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world I will learn to survive  
Every world is my world  
(I will learn to survive)  
Any world is my world  
(I will learn to survive)  
Any world is my world, every world is our world, every world_

Just then, Quatre saw Maria evacuate the toros suit. He quickly flew over and grabbed her and barely got away from Heero and the suit when the toros suit exploded, throwing Heero backwards. When Quatre and Maria looked, he was gone but they both knew he wasn't dead.

"_You alright Maria?" _asked Quatre.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks Quatre." Said Maria, smiling.

Quatre just smiled in return.

Just then, a blue shuttle approached them.

"_Hey, you two need a lift?"_ came a female voice over the inter-comm.

"Hey Noin. What took you so long?" asked Maria.

"_Sorry, got a bit held up." _Said Noin.

"It's okay, just glad you made it." Said Maria. Then she turned her attention to Quatre. "Quatre, come out of there, please."

At first, Quatre didn't move. He didn't know what to do.

"Please Quatre. I'm not leaving without you." Said Maria.

Quatre smiled. "I know." He said. It was a few minutes before he opened up the cockpit and emerged. He took Maria's hand and together they boarded Noin's shuttle and she took them away from Wing Zero.

_I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending story..._

_The wings of courage you gave to me, I spread them open in my heart;  
Their fluttering seems to shake off the sadness and painful scars..._

_Ah, I want to feel the pain of the pulsing,  
The shining of the irreplaceable --- of irreplaceable love_

_I feel your love reflection  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!  
I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending story..._

_I want to softly communicate to your bare skin the feelings that are spilling over,   
As if hugging close the strength to become gentle..._

_Ah, I just want to nobly and lithely  
overcome this unstable age --- these unstable days..._

_I feel your love reflection  
The truth of our acceptance of each other  
Kiss me --- and there's nothing else that I'll need!  
I feel your love reflection   
Believe in the passion that will not give up  
Our piercing through the eternal battle  
Never ending story..._

_I feel your love reflection  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!  
I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending storyI feel your love reflection   
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending story..._

_The wings of courage you gave to me, I spread them open in my heart;  
Their fluttering seems to shake off the sadness and painful scars..._

_Ah, I want to feel the pain of the pulsing,  
The shining of the irreplaceable --- of irreplaceable love_

_I feel your love reflection  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!  
I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending story..._

_I want to softly communicate to your bare skin the feelings that are spilling over,  
As if hugging close the strength to become gentle..._

_Ah, I just want to nobly and lithely   
overcome this unstable age --- these unstable days..._

_I feel your love reflection  
The truth of our acceptance of each other  
Kiss me --- and there's nothing else that I'll need!  
I feel your love reflection  
Believe in the passion that will not give up  
Our piercing through the eternal battle  
Never ending story..._

_I feel your love reflection  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!  
I feel your love reflection  
Far away painted in your eyes  
as you gaze back at me  
Never ending story..._

_End_


End file.
